


and that's a wrap

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek, Full Shift Werewolves, Laura is alive, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Ugly, Socially Awkward Derek Hale, Still Werewolves, There's A Tag For That, and she's a little shit, omg, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: An insanely attractive guy and his terrifying dog move into the Preserve. Too bad Stiles is a magnet for embarrassing situations.





	1. Chapter 1

 

– 1 –

Stiles woke up to a bar of sunlight creeping its way across his Batman bedsheets. The feeling was so much nicer than falling out of bed while trying to snooze his blaring alarm at the ass-crack of dawn. He took a moment to revel in the freedom that came with being home. Finals were over, his dorm shit was sitting in piles in the basement, and the part-time job he’d had since high school hired him back for the third summer in a row. Scott and the rest of the pack were coming over later for a movie marathon. This summer was going to be awesome.

After spending a few more minutes lazing in bed just because he could, Stiles pulled on a pair of running shorts and a well-worn BHPD t-shirt. As much as he hated running during lacrosse practice in high school, he found that he needed _something_ to keep him sane in college. Everything else cost money or required learning technique, so running it was.

The preserve behind the Stilinski house had always been one of his favorite places. He locked the kitchen door and headed for the gap in the trees. Running on the trails again felt awesome. The temperature was perfect, the ground wasn’t too squishy, and his playlist was lit. So naturally someone had to disturb his peace.

“Shit. Laura! Laura, no!”

Stiles barely had time to register what was going on before he was lying on his back, staring at the muzzle of the most terrifying beast he had ever seen. And he spent his free time hanging out with werewolves.

“Laura! Come back here right now!”

And damn, Stiles must have hit his head harder than he thought because there was no way anyone was that attractive.

“I am so sorry, I swear she’s harmless.” The beautiful man looked so exasperated it would be funny if Stiles couldn’t feel hot breath against his throat. Which reminded him…

Stiles tore his eyes away from the unfairly hot stranger and focused back on the dog sitting on his chest. Although, upon closer observation, ‘dog’ didn’t seem like the right word.

“Laura, if you don’t get back here now, you will be sleeping on the porch.”

The man and dog/wolf seemed to be caught in a glaring match. After several long seconds where Stiles felt like a super awkward third wheel, the man sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’ll let you have the last doughnut when we get home. I know they’re your favorite.”

Doughnuts? Really? But the bribe must have worked because seconds later, the weight was gone from his chest and Stiles could breathe again.

“Are you okay?”

It took Stiles a moment to realize the man was talking to him. He stumbled to his feet a little too quickly, the trees and ground cartwheeling. A firm shake of his head made the world stop spinning.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I know I should keep her on a leash, but we haven’t come across people out here.”

“Doughnuts? Really?”

That startled a laugh out of him and shit. Stiles was so screwed. “Yeah, she loves doughnuts.”

“That is one strange dog, man.” Laura huffed and flicked her tail, a reaction more suited to a cat than a massive dog/wolf.

“Tell me about it.”

Laura went still, then took off running again. The man sighed. “I’m so sorry. Enjoy the rest of your run.” Then he disappeared into the trees after the energetic dog/wolf.

 

– 2 –

Beacon Hills Public Library had always been Stiles’ happy place. Most of his co-workers had watched him grow up, starting out as a baby sitting on his mom’s lap while she read for summer story time.

Claudia Stilinski was an elementary school teacher who worked part-time at the library during the summer. She was in charge of planning the summer reading activities and picking the stories to go with them. After she died, the library was one of the only places Stiles felt he could go and talk about his mom. He started volunteering when he was 12 and they hired him as soon as it was legal.

The only problem with working at the library was that sometimes he had to sit at the service desk. When it was busy, he had no problem answering questions and finding books for patrons. But Beacon Hills was a quiet town and Tuesday mornings were the worst.

“Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles straightened up so fast he almost fell out of his chair. Deb, one of his favorite librarians, was watching him with her hands on her hips.

“Hon, you need to go do something before you ruin all of our pens.”

It was true. Two pens were lying dissected on the desktop while the other he had in his hand. It was probably the incessant clicking that had drawn Deb out of the backroom.

“Sorry, Deb.” He sheepishly set down the pen in his hand, among the scattered remains of its brethren.

She just laughed and shooed him away from the desk. “Go put books away or something.”

Stiles was finishing up shelving in the kids room when he saw a sleek black sports car pull into the space right next to his Jeep. He glared out the window at the unfamiliar vehicle. No one parked in the back of the lot. That was why Stiles parked there. Jackass better not scrape up his baby’s paint job.

He went to turn back to his cart when he saw the car’s driver. And of course it had to be Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy. At least he didn’t bring his dog/wolf with him.

The bell above the door jingled and Stiles’ eyes were dragged towards the service desk almost against his will. Deb greeted the newcomer with her usual enthusiasm. “Good morning! What can I do for you today?”

“I’d like to get a library card, please.” Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy’s voice was much softer than he was expecting.

“Wow! Such a polite young man!” Deb glanced over to where Stiles was standing, book still gripped in his hand. “Some people should take notes.”

Stiles swallowed thickly. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t lie, you love my coarse charm.”

Deb rolled her eyes. “Kids these days. No manners at all.” The fondness in her voice was apparent. Usually Stiles loved his weird aunt-like coworkers, but he didn’t want the Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy to look at him.

But luck was not on his side today. Stiles could see the recognition in the man’s eyes as he turned to look at whoever Deb was speaking to. Whatever. He could just go shift the problem spot that he had been avoiding for weeks. The fact that it was conveniently located in the floor-to-ceiling non-fiction section had nothing to do with anything.

So Stiles ducked out of sight, staring at the books crammed together in the 567s. They had way too many dinosaur books. He dragged over the stool at the end of the row and attempted to pull one of the books. They weren’t actually going to come out. What the hell? He grabbed onto a thick volume about dilophosaurus and yanked as hard as he could.

The next thing Stiles knew he was flat on his back, books scattered all over the aisle. He was going to have bruises in the shape of book corners.

“Stiles, hon, are you alright?” Deb called from where she was helping Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy with his card.

Stiles groaned, shifting out from the few books that had fallen on top of him. “Just peachy, Deb.”

He stayed sprawled on the floor until he heard the roar of the sports car’s engine leave the parking lot.

 

– 3 –

After a week of running on the heavily fractured sidewalks of Beacon Hills, Stiles had enough. His knees and ankles were sore and he had seen way too many of his former classmates’ parents on his morning runs. He missed the peace and quiet of the trails.

It took several long minutes of psyching himself out at the kitchen door before he headed for the gap in the trees. The odds of him running into the hot new neighbor and his terrifying dog/wolf had to be small. Right?

The morning was cool, a result of three consecutive rainy days. At least Beacon Hills was no longer considered at risk for drought. Stiles was grateful of that fact. Really. Just maybe not while he was calf-deep in mud.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He tugged one foot free, trying to set it one more stable ground. Unfortunately his plan failed and sent him sprawling in the muck.

Cursing, he straightened up. He should have stuck to sidewalks. Or maybe just stayed in bed. Where it was dry and not muddy.

A quiet laugh startled him away from his predicament. Stiles whipped around, almost face-planting back in the mud. And of fucking course it was Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy, who was smart and stayed along the ridge line.

Stiles was still standing, so he figured the dog/wolf had stayed home. Maybe she didn’t like the mud.

Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy slowed to a stop. “Are you okay?”

Struggling to keep upright, Stiles grinned. “Yeah. Just marvelous. Wonderful morning for a run.”

“Do you want help?”

“No! Don’t come down here. Then we’ll both be stuck and who will go for help? I didn’t bring any snacks.”

The other man snorted. “Alright fine. But I’m not leaving until you get out.”

“Fair enough.” Stiles managed to yank his foot free from the mud again. Somehow he hadn’t lost a shoe yet, which was one thing to be thankful for.

Grabbing onto an overhanging branch, Stiles pulled. The branch was definitely not happy about gaining a whole lot of deadweight, but it didn’t break. With moderate effort and excessive cursing, the mud released his other shoe.

Using the branch to support most of his weight, Stiles stumbled up the slope of the ridge. “Hell yeah.” He looked up the ridge and the rest of his words died on his tongue.

It might have been a trick of the light filtering through the canopy, but for a moment, Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy’s eyes looked neon blue.

“Are you good?”

Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m good.”

The guy’s lips quirked into a shy smile. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah.” Stiles watched him take off running again. Wow he was in trouble.

 

– 4 –

Stiles sighed as several books tumbled through the return flap. He could hear the person digging more out of their bag.

He had walked into the library earlier this morning and was greeted by a flustered Deb. “Stiles, hon, I am so glad you’re here.”

It turned out that three people had called in sick. At a library with nine people on staff, most part time and with other jobs, that meant no one had shelved in days.

Stiles couldn’t complain. After fighting for his life, as well as Scott and the rest of the pack’s, it was hard to let a massive pile of ink and paper ruin his day. But whoever was on the other side of the wall clearly had a lot of books.

_Oh god, please don’t,_ he thought, staring forlornly at the flap.

Someone snorted a laugh, and maybe he had said that out loud. Oops.

A beautiful woman with dark hair and blood red lipstick stuck her head past the wall. The look she fixed on Stiles was terrifying and her nostrils flared like she was trying to catch a scent. Stiles had to fight the urge to run.

A familiar voice came from behind the wall. “Who are you scaring this time?”

The woman stepped back, revealing Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy. How typical. Stiles stared at the books piled all around on the counters and carts. Maybe he could bury himself in them after he died of embarrassment.

Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy looked surprised. “It’s you.”

“Yeah, please don’t tell my boss.” It was unlikely anyone here would fire him, but Stiles didn’t want to take the risk.

The woman smirked. “Aww, Der. Lighten up, you’re making the poor kid nervous.”

‘Der’ (or maybe Dare, that would be a badass name) scowled some more. It was a hot scowl, but Stiles didn’t need any more distractions today.

He turned back to the books, moving a stack to set next to the computer monitor. “If that’s all?”

“Sorry, we were just stopping in on our way to get groceries. I’m sure we’ll run into you again.” The woman flashed a predatory smile.

Focusing after that interruption was impossible. Stiles kept repeating the incident in his mind. Maybe there was something off about the Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy and whoever his companion was. Sister, cousin, girlfriend. Not that Stiles cared. At all.

More books fell through the return and Stiles scrubbed a hand over his face. It was going to be a long summer.

 

– 5 –

Stiles swore under his breath. This was bad. Very bad. After this and the roof incident that happened sophomore year, his dad would never let him leave the house unsupervised again.

Carefully, Stiles moved his fingers. They still worked. That was a good sign, right?

He took stock of his other body parts; his knee and hip would probably bruise and his ankle felt a little tender from where he had tripped over the root. But nothing else seemed too serious.

Stiles was interrupted from his inventory by the appearance of Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy. Also known as Der (or Dare?). Who was shirtless. Oh shit.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Stiles blinked dumbly at the guy. “How’d you know I fell?”

“I was working on the house and I heard you shout.”

Yeah Stiles definitely didn’t remember shouting. But how else would the guy have found him here? Unless he was stalking him, which might be a thing. If once was an incident, twice was coincidence, and three times was a pattern, what the hell did five times mean?

Maybe he’d remember to ask his dad about restraining orders once his wrist stopped throbbing. Which, fuck. It did hurt a lot.

“Hey,” The guy said, voice soft. He moved slowly, getting closer like he was approaching a wounded animal. Which Stiles kind of was at this point.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

But Stiles couldn’t get the idea of stalkers out of his head. “Nah, I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll go back and put some ice on it. See if I feel better in the morning.”

“Okay. Just don’t wait too long to get it checked out.” The man looked so earnest and concerned, Stiles felt bad for thinking he was a creeper.

He stumbled to his feet, shivering a bit when Insanely Attractive Neighbor Guy reached out to steady him.

“Um, thanks for checking on me. I’ll see you around.” Stiles said in a rush, leaving the other man staring after him.

Showering with one hand was kind of tricky, but Stiles made it work. Putting clothes on was even more of a challenge, but he managed to get his jeans buttoned and zipped eventually.

The literal breaking point occurred when Stiles thoughtlessly reached for his coffee like normal. As soon as he lifted it, the sharp, stabbing pain lanced through his hand and up his arm. Hot coffee sloshed over his feet and the mug dropped from his limp fingers.

Stiles stared at the shattered remains, the smell of coffee overwhelming. This so much worse than he had imagined. Using his functioning hand, he fumbled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey, Scotty. Is your mom working today?”

Two hours later, Stiles was sitting in the most uncomfortable chair in the world. Melissa had checked him over, shook her head, and sent him to get x-rays.

Waiting for results was awful. Luckily Scott sat next to him and used his magic fingers to take most of his pain. The only downside was that this method made Stiles sleepy.

“Stilinski?” A voice called, startling Stiles from where he was snoozing against Scott’s shoulder.

The good news was he didn’t need surgery. The bad news was he had to endure a cast for a few weeks. Stiles sighed. At least it was summer and he didn’t have to take notes.


	2. Chapter 2

\- +1 -

Moving back to Beacon Hills was the hardest thing Derek had ever done. He wasn’t exactly happy in New York, but at the very least, the noise and bustle of the city helped to drown out the voices in his head.

It came as a surprise when one afternoon, Laura announced that it was time for their pack of two to head home. The call to Hale land was too strong for her to ignore and she had heard rumors of a new pack causing trouble in Beacon Hills. So they loaded up their meagre belongings into the Camaro and drove across the country.

The first thing Laura did upon her arrival was rent an apartment in town. Not even five minutes after that, she was making arrangements for the demolition of the remaining skeleton of the old house and for the construction of a new one located on the opposite end of the property.

Although they had enough money to live comfortably for several lifetimes, Laura and Derek ended up finding employment – Laura as a firefighter and Derek as a deputy.

A couple months into the job and Derek was starting to feel settled for the first time in years. Construction on the house had finished, Laura was impressing everyone at the fire station, and Derek was working under Sheriff Stilinski, the man who had helped the two surviving Hales pick up the pieces of their lives after the fire.

The deep respect and gratitude Derek had for the man was the only reason Derek was standing here, like an idiot, on the porch of the Stilinski household. It had absolutely nothing to do with his slight attraction to (or as Laura would say, fucking massive crush on) the man’s son.

Derek took a deep breath and knocked. He could hear muffled swearing before Stiles threw open the door, his arm wrapped in a bright red cast. Stiles took in the sight of Derek standing on the porch, carryout bag in hand, with a blank expression.

“Dude. Are you stalking me or something?”

And shit. The kid had no idea who he was. Derek fumbled for a second. “Your dad asked me to check in on you on my way home.”

A look of understanding lit up Stiles’ face. “You’re the new guy!”

Derek shrugged a little sheepishly. “Deputy Derek Hale.”

Stiles reached out with his good arm to shake his hand. “Stiles Stilinski, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”

Derek might have held on for a moment too long, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice. His attention shifted to the bag.

“Holy shit, did you bring me curly fries?”

He tugged his hand free and grabbed at the bag. Derek rolled his eyes.

“You are my new favorite person, oh my god.” Stiles stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth and moaned.

Derek shifted uncomfortably. “If that’s all…”

Stiles flailed, swallowing his curly fries and gesturing with his whole body back into the house. “Wait! Before you go,” he left the door wide open and disappeared into the house.

Derek took that as an invitation and followed him into the kitchen. Stiles dropped the carryout bag onto the table and snagged an orange prescription bottle from the counter.

“I know it’s kind of dumb but I need someone to open this. They gave me pain meds for my wrist but I can’t open them because of my wrist. The whole situation is ridiculous.”

Derek blinked, overwhelmed by the flood of words. He held the open bottle out for Stiles to take.

“Thanks, man. And thank you for lunch.” Stiles moved over to the sink to fill a glass with water. “Oh! And say hello to Laura for me.”

Almost automatically, Derek responded, “She’s on call today.” It was a double shift, Laura had been complaining since last week about being stuck in the station with the other firefighters’ smelly feet.

Stiles looked confused. “Your dog is on call?”

And shit. Derek had fucked up. “Um, sister.”

“Your dog and your sister have the same name?” Stiles huffed a laugh. “That’s gotta make life confusing.”

For a second, Derek thought he got away with the shittiest cover-up in the world. But then something in Stiles’ face changed. “Ohhhhh,” he breathed, like all of the pieces had slotted together. “You guys are werewolves.” He looked at Derek. “Well, I’m assuming you are. Laura’s definitely an alpha. I think saw her eyes flash in the woods that one time. And probably a born wolf because she can full-shift…”

Stiles’ voice faded to white noise because Derek was freaking out. He got them caught. Again. Just when they were starting to feel safe. They were going to have to run. He had to get to Laura. Maybe they could go back to New York. Then Stiles’ voice broke through the buzzing.

“SHIT! I called your alpha a dog. To her face! Deaton raised me better than this. I gotta apologize. And arrange a formal meeting between packs…” he trailed off to incoherent mumbling about the intricacies of werewolf etiquette.

“Huh?” Derek suddenly had no idea what was happening.

Stiles glanced up from where he had started to pace. “Sorry. Got off on a tangent. I’m emissary to the McCall pack.”

That made sense. Deaton had mentioned another peaceful pack in the area. Derek could feel his breathing evening out, panic draining away. They were still safe.

Of course the moment had to be ruined by the sound of the front door slamming into the wall. Which could only mean one thing. “Laura?”

She grabbed him by the elbows, eyes flashing red. “Are you okay?”

Derek nodded but Laura made no move to let him go. He sighed. “Yes. I’m fine.”

She dropped her head against his chest for a moment, then rounded on Stiles. “Who are you?”

To his credit, the kid didn’t even flinch in the face of an angry alpha werewolf. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, emissary to the McCall pack. We met – ”

“At the library.” Laura finished, face relaxing into a sharp grin.

Stiles pulled his phone out of the pocket of his Batman pajama pants. “Let me get your number so I can arrange some kind of meeting between you and Scott.”

Laura recited the digits and Stiles tapped them out, head bowed over the phone. God, Derek needed to stop staring.

“Okay. I’ll talk to the pack and we’ll meet up sometime.” He slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Alpha Hale?”

“Please ask my brother out. His pining is getting ridiculous.”

Derek sputtered. His sister had no shame. “Laura! Leave him alone.”

Stiles observed the exchange looking thoughtful. Laura gave his shoulder a light squeeze, veins running black for a moment.

“Well, I should be heading back to work. I left in kind of a hurry.” She winked at Stiles as she grabbed the front door handle (gently this time). “Don’t do anything too crazy.”

The silence that followed in her wake was stifling. Derek shifted on his feet, watching expressions chase each other across Stiles’ face.

“So that was your sister.”

Derek just shrugged.

That was enough for Stiles to give a decisive nod. “I’m about to do something stupid. If it doesn’t work, we can blame it on the pain meds.”

He took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders.

“Would you like to go out with me sometime? Like a date?” Stiles glanced down at his pajamas. “And when I’m wearing normal person clothes?”

Shifting on his feet, Derek weighed his options. “I was actually hoping I could stay a little longer? Maybe watch a movie?”

“So is that a yes to the dating thing?” It looked like Stiles was preparing to have his hopes crushed.

Derek rushed to respond. “Yes. Absolutely. Yes.”

“Awesome.” Stiles relaxed and headed to a box in the living room. “Is Lord of the Rings okay?”

“Perfect.”

And that was how the Sheriff found them, Stiles asleep against Derek’s chest and Derek watching the DVD’s start menu. He didn’t seem surprised, just turned the TV off and ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“Are you staying for dinner?”

Not wanting to wake Stiles, Derek murmured a quiet “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr!](https://theproblemwithstardust.tumblr.com)


End file.
